


Game of Thrones Stories

by Jordy___9



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Incest, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationships, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Will Add More As Stories Come, sexual activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: This will be full of Game of Thrones imagines written by me. Enjoy!





	1. Theirs and Only Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) Lannister is the twin to Tyrion, but unlike her brother, her older siblings love her. They love her more than they should love a sister. What happens when Joffrey is trying to find the young Lannister a husband and her secret lovers have to watch her act like a little maiden for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for a female x female sex story. I am so sorry if this is shit. Anywho, enjoy this incest mess!

  
Cersei watches as the younger Lannister daughter damn near drapes herself over Lord Umber. Smalljon Umber, the man her son had picked for his aunt to possibly marry. The Lord was clearly enjoying the attention the beautiful girl was giving him, popping his chest out like the rooster who got the hen. While the scene angered Cersei, she had to admit, (Y/N) Lannister was a fantastic liar. The girl hung on every word Smalljon spoke, staring up at him with doe like eyes, faking an innocence that both Cersei and Jamie knew was not there. Everyone besides the two eldest Lannister siblings would think she was already madly in love with Lord Umber. That is what angered not only Cersei but Jaime the most. They can’t mark their little (Y/N) to ward off potential lovers.  
  
“Bring my lovely aunt over here, Dog.” Cersei looks over to see Joffrey point towards (Y/N) and Lord Umber.  
  
She watches as The Hound walks over to the two and grabs (Y/N)’s arm gently while speaking and leads her to the head table. Cersei glances towards Jaime to see him give Smalljon a nasty look as his eyes drag up and down their little sister’s body. The Queen Mother looks at her sister with a small smile as Sandor lets go of her arm and moves back to his post. (Y/N) smiles and bows slightly to her nephew.  
  
“You needed me, My King?”  
  
Joffrey leans forward to look at his aunt closely. “Are you having fun with Lord Umber?”  
  
“Why of course. I thank you so much for allowing him to potentially be my dear husband.”  
  
“Never say I never did anything for you, Dear Aunt.” Joffrey looks past the woman’s head before standing up, “excuse me, my betrothed is here.”  
  
The two Lannister sisters watch as the young king walks off towards Margaery before looking back at each other. Cersei notices how the eyes that were once full of fake innocence and love were filled with true love and longing. She is sure her eyes hold the same look as she looks into her younger sister’s eyes, the same eyes she has seen roll back as their beloved brother fills her womb with his seed, the same eyes that stare up at her from between her legs. Cersei swallows while looking down before looking back at her sister.  
  
“You seem rather comfortable being all over Smalljon Umber.” Cersei’s words came out far more venomous than she would have liked.  
  
(Y/N) sighs softly and looks back towards Umber, giving him a smile before turning around. “Cersei, you know I have to act like this. Do you think I want to marry this man? Because I can tell you now Sister, I don’t. I want nothing more than to be in my lovers’ arms and to show the rest of Westeros that I love them, but I can’t.”  
  
Cersei closes her eyes as she sees the sadness fill her secret lovers’, only to open them again as she hears the clinking of Jaime’s armour. The two Lannister females look to the side to see their brother stopping beside them, giving the two a charming smile.  
  
“Everything okay over here?”  
  
Cersei looks down as (Y/N) looks at her again, “yes, everything is fine. I was telling our sister that I wish I didn’t have to drape myself over Lord Umber after she had gotten a bit jealous.”  
  
Jaime laughs as Cersei’s head snaps up to give her sister a glare. “I was not jealous. I know you belong to Jaime and I.”  
  
“So you wouldn’t mind if I go back to him and continue rubbing against his side?”  
  
Both Jaime and Cersei’s jaws clench as she smirks at them, showing them that they were clearly jealous.  
  
Jaime reaches over and grabs (Y/N)’s wrist pulling her closer to him growling. “You are not going back over to him. You are going to bed, you have had too much to drink.”  
  
It was a clear lie, Jaime just wanted an excuse to take her to her room and have his hands all over her body. The younger Lannister didn’t protest, letting her older brother lead her away from the crowded room. Once they were away from the eyes of others Jaime allows his hand to come and rest on the small of her back. As the need for each other gets stronger, they speed their movements up wanting to get to her room faster.  
  
“Where are you two going?” They both try to not suspicious as they look over to see Tyrion walking into the hallway.  
  
“Your twin sister had gotten a bit drunk.” Jaime lies easily to his brother.  
  
Tyrion looks over at his twin taking in her flushed face, which he believes is from the alcohol. He laughs before walking away, knowing that he, his twin and their older sister are all huge alcohol lovers. The two secret lovers watch as their brother rounds a corner before making haste towards the girl’s room. As Jaime opens the door and lets (Y/N) in her room, he sees a servant watching the two. He holds a finger to his mouth before entering the room as well and shutting the door.  
  
(Y/N) is undoing the strings of her gown as Jaime turns around, his eyes dragging up and down the back her body. He walks to her, his hands grabbing the shoulders of her dress, slowly dragging them down her arms. His lips fall to press gentle kisses behind her ear, moving lower to press open mouth kisses to her neck. She sighs and leans her head back to rest on his shoulder, her hand coming up to run through his hair. Once her dress is low enough, her dress falls down to the floor. Her bare body clear to the air and the eyes of her older brother, the same eyes she looks into through the mirror in front of them.  
  
Jaime’s hands come up to grab her breasts, “so beautiful. My beautiful,” he gently bites her neck.”Stunning,” he presses his head against hers while staring into her eyes. “Little sister,” his fingers pinch her nipples.  
  
(Y/N) lets a little whine slip through her lips as she pushes back against him, feeling the tent in his trousers against her bum. Jaime’s hand slide down to her waist, pulling her back against him while turning her head to kiss her hard on the mouth. He lets her turn around her arms wrapping around his shoulders, him picking her up easily. As her legs wrap around his waist, he feels the wetness from her center. The idea of her being this wet purely for him and Cersei makes his cock twitch in his trousers. Jaime walks towards her bed, waiting for his knees to hit the bed before letting her go. The moment she is on the bed, he pushes her up towards the pillows while crawling on the bed.  
  
She settles against the pillows looking into his eyes as he take off his shirt. Jaime places his hands on her knees before forcing her legs open, letting him look at her wet pussy. He gets to his stomach, having his face right in front of her pussy. The two Lannister’s stare into each other’s eyes as the eldest one leans forward to press a kiss to her clit. (Y/N) bites her lip as he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around her clit, sucking gently. She leans her head back moaning quietly as he continues to suck on her clit, his hand coming up to tease her opening. Jaime lets go of her clit giving it a lick before moving his mouth lower, bringing his hand up to gently rub her clit.  
  
(Y/N)’s hand grabs his hair as she feels his tongue push into her cunt. She pulls him as close as she can, her eyes rolling back as she feels his tongue massaging her walls. His fingers pinch her clit as she grinds against his mouth. He continues fucking his tongue in her cunt as he feels her start to tighten around his tongue. Jaime rubs her clit faster as her moans get louder, letting him know she was close. As she cums on his tongue, he can’t help but moan against her pussy. Jaime continues thrusting his tongue in her twitching cunt until her hand goes slack in his hair.  
  
“You two looks so good like this,” the voice of their sister fills the room.  
  
The two look over at her, smiling as they see her already nude, her hand between her legs and her fingers slowly rubbing her clit. As Jaime stands up to take off his trousers, Cersei comes to the bed to lie beside her sister. The moment Cersei is on the bed, her lips find (Y/N)’s. Jaime stands there watching the two, his hand slowly moving around his cock. The two girls continue to kiss and run their hands up and down the other’s body. The throbbing of his cock becomes too much for Jaime as he walks back over to the bed. He grabs (Y/N)’s foot and pulls her down the bed making her squeal.  
  
“I need inside our little sister’s sweet cunt.”  
  
This makes both the Lannister girls moan. Jaime flips the youngest girl on to her stomach, lifting her hips up. As he teases her pussy with his cock, Cersei moves to have her cunt in front of (Y/N)’s face. Seeing her sister’s pussy, the youngest of the three latches her mouth to her clit. Cersei moans as she feels her little sister suck and lick at her clit, her hand coming to run through the girl’s long hair. The eldest girl lays back, her other hand coming to grab her breasts, only to shoot back up as the girl between her legs moans loudly against her cunt. Jaime is smirking as Cersei looks up, his cock buried deep in (Y/N)’s cunt. He stays deep in her grinding slowly, making her moan quietly around Cersei’s clit.  
(Y/N) pulls away from her sister’s pussy whining,”Jaime please.”  
  
“Please what, Sister?”  
  
She pushes back,”please fuck me, Big Brother. I need to feel you fill my womb with your seed. Please give it to me.”  
  
Jaime moans loudly at his sister’s words before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. Her eyes roll back as she feels him fill her cunt with his cock, only to have Cersei pull her hair dragging her back to her own pussy. (Y/N)’s tongue runs up and down the lips of her older sister’s cunt, only to slide in to fuck her. Cersei moans and arches her back as she feels her sister’s tongue enter her pussy, fucking her in time with Jaime’s pace. The only noises filling the room are those of Jaime’s skin hitting (Y/N)’s, Cersei’s loud moans mixed with (Y/N)’s muffled ones and Jaime’s groans, and the quiet sound of (Y/N) eating Cersei’s cunt.  
  
The grip Jaime has on (Y/N)’s waist is bruising, his nails digging into her hips. All the girl can focus on is the sweet taste of her sister’s cunt and the feeling of her brother fucking her pussy hard, his balls slapping against her throbbing clit. As Jaime feels his balls tighten, he pushes (Y/N)’s head down into Cersei’s cunt, letting him fuck her faster and deeper. The muffled squeals and moans of the youngest Lannister is drowned out by Cersei’s loud moans as she squeezes the tongue that is fucking her. (Y/N)’s body shakes as she tastes her sister’s juices, her own cunt tightening around Jaime’s cock as she cums. She continues eating Cersei out till she is pushed away, her moans now filling the room freely.  
  
Jaime keeps pounding his cock into his little sister’s sensitive cunt, his eyes rolling back as he feels her squeeze his cock tightly. His balls draw up as he slams himself deep into her, grinding against her as he starts to cum. Cersei is whispering sweet words to her sister, who is whimpering at the sensitivity of her pussy. (Y/N)’s body shakes as she feels Jaime fill her womb with his seed, silently hoping she will be with child soon. Jaime stays inside her with his head against her back as he comes down from the heavens. He slowly pulls his softened cock out of her twitching cunt. Watching as his cum follows his cock out, dripping out of her used pussy.  
  
(Y/N)’s body falls to the side once she was able to, her chest rising and falling with her harsh breathing. The eldest Lannisters curl around the younger one, encasing her between them. They both give her a gentle kiss before kissing each other, letting the youngest girl get comfortable and slip into a deep sleep.  
  
“See I told you, I know you are Jaime and I’s.


	2. Little Lion Boy, Little Wolf Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Starks(Ned, Arya, Sansa and The Reader) came to Kings Landing, Tommen fell in love with The Reader. Normally Cersei would be angry at the girl who wins her son’s heart, worried she was using him, but she actually adores The Reader. As soon as Cersei notices Sansa left during Joffrey’s death, she hurries and has Tommen and The Reader marry. A while after they commenced their wedding, Tommen notices The Reader getting sick in the morning and getting tired easily. When the Maester comes to check on the girl, they find out she is with child, making both Tommen and Cersei very protective of the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first imagine since forever! Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this! I tried to keep the sexual stuff to a low, he is a kid still and wanted to keep it that way.

(Y/N) sits there gently stroking the babe’s head as she lets her mind drift to how life had led to this moment. _ It has been a months since Ned, Sansa, Arya, and (Y/N) Stark came with the Royal Family to King’s Landing. The beginning of the life in King’s Landing was not bad, different, but enjoyable. Though everything changed rather quick; Robert dying, Joffrey becoming King, her father, Ned, dying due to digging into something he shouldn’t have. Those only reason she is alive is due to Tommen and Cersei. When two youngest had first met, it was an off-ish encounter. Tommen had been told by his mother that he should not trust those in the North. (Y/N) was told by her mother that she should not trust the Lannisters or their kin. The two heard the warnings from their mothers, but neither could remember those warnings when they got to know each other and slowly fell in love.  _

_ The beginning of Tommen and (Y/N)’s love was kept secret. Cersei was protective of her children, and was not a lover of the Starks. The idea of Sansa marrying Joffrey angered her, who knows what she will do if she found out of the relationship between the youngest of the families. The hidden touches, kisses, and conversations were taking a toll on the two young lovers. Tommen had often begged her to let him tell his mother, to tell any and everyone. (Y/N) was worried, she didn’t want to lose the little love she could show him. The love between them became her new home, her new safety.  _

_ While the youngest Stark was worried about what Cersei would think, those worries went away fast. The lioness quickly fell in love with the little wolf, an innocent girl who was then thrown in the middle of a dog eat dog city. Cersei had quickly became protective and caring for the girl, treating her like she had came from Cersei’s own womb. Making (Y/N) feel better about the idea of being with Tommen. _ (Y/N) smiles as she remembers how happy Cersei was when she learned about the relationship between the two.  _ The smile on Cersei’s lips that day was a surprising sight, but (Y/N) had found comfort and love in that rare smile. _

_ Then things had turned nasty and not safe for her or her siblings. Robert had died, making Joffrey, mad boy Joffrey, the King. (Y/N) knew of the secrets her father found, she knew that he was not safe anymore. The day she would forever remember came, it came and it caused a rift between her and Tommen and Cersei. She and Tommen were hidden in Cersei’s chest when the sword came down on Ned’s neck. The wolf heard it, she felt the pain herself, her own whimpers escaping her. The soft words from Cersei did nothing at the time, nor did the soft hand of Tommen.  _ (Y/N) closes her eyes as she remember breaking away from Cersei and Tommen to rush away into the Red Keep, to get away from it all. _ Cersei and Tommen spent hours, days, weeks begging for the girl to forgive them, to let them back into her heart. It was the sight of Cersei, the lady who never cries, crying her heart out on losing the girl she had accepted into her family, into her closed heart, that brought the girl out to them. They grew closer, while Sansa and (Y/N) grew apart.  _

_ Joffrey’s wedding was another event that changed matters with them all. The moment Joffrey had started choking, Tywin pushed (Y/N) and Tommen towards each other and made them face the other way. They did not need to see the horrific scene. Once Cersei had Tyrion put in the prison, she had sent out a search for Sansa. With Sansa being a most likely accomplice, the people of King’s Landing also called (Y/N) an accomplice. This worried Cersei and Tommen, the people would want her head as well. To quickly save the girl, Cersei had the two married. Making the new King and Queen, Tommen and (Y/N) Baratheon.  _

(Y/N)’s handmaid comes in the room to grab the little Prince and put him to bed, making the queen smile and kiss the babe’s forehead. Once the door closes, (Y/N) thinks back to the night of their wedding. She bites her lip as she remembers how gentle and hesitant Tommen was. _ His hands were slightly shaky as they move from her face, down her neck and to her breast. He was gentle, so gentle the touch seemed non-existent. The quiet and soft noises that came out of his wife had the boy King blushing. He was the one making her feel this way, he was the reason she was aroused and needy. The way their moans and needy whimpers danced together was beautiful to them both. The feeling of their hips meeting, the feeling of her walls squeezing around him, it was all poetic and something from fairytale. The love that was being created from the sheer movements of their bodies made the two cry for more. The two were so lucky to be blessed with a child their first night of love. _

_ When (Y/N) showed her first signs of being with child, Cersei was excited, but she kept it quiet. She did not want to risk telling the two and the thoughts to be false. It wasn’t till the girl would get sick in the morning that Cersei took her to the Maester. Letting him confirm the thought the lioness had. From that day till the birth, the two lions in the wolf’s live were protective to a new level. She was never alone, always guarded and close to one of them. No harm was to come to the Queen or the Prince inside her. The day of the birth was a horrifying day for all three of them. Cersei knew that anyone could die from childbirth, she knows because it has happened to her mother, she did not want that to happen to this girl. Tommen was worried, he knew what has happened to his grandmother, he knew that there was risk of her dying and the thought of raising a son without her in his life was a scary one. He needed his queen till the end. For (Y/N), giving birth is a scary thing, no matter who you are or how many times you have done it. The worry of her dying or the babe coming out dead panicked her the whole time, only for Cersei to calm her and let her know everything will be fine. _

_ The four of them, Cersei, Tommen, (Y/N), and (Y/S/N) were a family, and a happy one. Cersei was protective of all three of them, and everyone knew that if a hair on any of their heads was harmed, there would be a war. This woman would cause war after war for her children, biological or not. The Seven Kingdoms will love their King, Queen, and Prince no matter what. The two softest Royals with the hardness of the lioness behind them.  _


	3. The Young Wolf and Her Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and The Reader have had a secret for a long time, they love each other, more than they are meant to. They often hide away to make love to each other, to show each other they truly love the other. The only one who also knows of the actions and love between the two is their uncle, who, when he is around, also joins the two in the love. But; What happens when the Royal Family comes to Winterfell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods forgive me.

Robb’s fingers dance up and down (Y/N)’s spine, his eyes are closed and his head is tilted back. The girl’s lips are pressed against the side of his neck as her hand is resting on his chest, gently playing with the hairs that cover the skin. Their breathing and the buzz of their orgasms have slowed down with the fire. It was times like these that make the hiding worth it, the secret looks were worth it, the light caresses were worth it, disappointing the gods were worth it. Siblings should not find romantic love or sexual pleasure in each other, but it only felt right when it was the two of them. The relationship was held off for years, Robb did not want to be the one to ruin his dear little sister, but when he saw the need and love she had for him, he could not resist. The love was too strong for the two to not act on, even if they must do it behind closed doors and with no witnesses besides the gods and each other. 

“Sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow,” Robb’s voice breaks (Y/N) from her thoughts. 

She nods her head and rolls over getting ready to leave the room to head to her own bed, only for a hand to grab her arm and pull her back.

“Now, where are you going?”

“You know I must go to my room for when the handmaid comes in the morning.”

The only reply the younger Stark gets from her brother is a huff before he sits up to pull her to him. He then lies back down with his arms wrapped around the girl’s body, holding her to him. 

“Sleep,” was all he says before closing his own eyes.

(Y/N) shakes her head before closing her eyes as well, letting the sleep her body has been begging for take over. Hours later she wakes to the sound of voices, one being her lover’s and one of her handmaid’s. 

“She had a night terror in the middle of the night and had came to me. We are sorry for worrying you.”

The handmaid sighs, clearly stressed from the fright she had. “It is all well, but she and I need to hurry and get her ready for the Royal family. If you would please tell her to hurry to her room.”

“Of course, she will be there right away.”

Once (Y/N) hears the door close she sits up in the bed and watches Robb pick her clothing off of the floor and walking to the bed. He moves the furs back from her body before kneeling down in front of her. His eyes run over her body, hoping to find any markings of their late night coupling, only to spot a few faint bruises, ones that he hopes the handmaid will not notice. Robb’s lips lightly hover above a bruise kissing it before moving to the next and the next as well as up her body till he reaches her lips. The two press their lips together in a soft kiss, her hands holding onto his arms as his hands cup her face. As Robb pulls away, (Y/N) puts her arms up, allowing him to slip her nightdress on. He takes a step back, letting her stand, making the dress fall down to cover her completely.

“You should be getting to your room before she comes back looking for you.”

(Y/N) laughs before pressing one last kiss to her lover’s lips. As she opens the door Theon is standing there, he was first shocked to see her before getting a grin.

“Aw, did the little wolf get a night terror again?”

Robb’s hand incases (Y/N)’s shoulder, “Don’t be rude, Theon.” He then moves past her to walk out the door. “We need to get down to the training yard before Jon and Bran think we forgot.”

Theon gives a last smirk towards the girl and Robb smiles at her softly before the two walk off, leaving her to close her brother’s door and head to her own room. As (Y/N) continues her walk to her room she thinks of how everything had changed. When she and Robb first started their little relationship she would feel ashamed when walking back to her room with his seed leaking out of her, she would feel dirty for allowing her brother of all people touch her in such a way. Now, she feels whole and prideful to leave her brother’s room with a part of him inside of her, to still feel the tingle of his touch on her body.

As (Y/N) goes to open the door it is swung open and her handmaid is standing there with pursed lips. She is then pulled in and is being undressed and rushed to a tub in the middle of the room.

“We are running very late and your mother is going to be angry with me, Young Lady.”

The young wolf mumbles an apology while staring at the water while the handmaid is cleaning her body quickly. She is then rushed out of the tub and is dried quickly and is pushed to sit on her vanity chair. Everytime she makes a face at her hair being pulled and tugged, a whispered apology is given from the lady doing her hair. Once finishing her hair, her handmaid makes her stand and gets the dress over her head and down her body, before tying the laces in the back. The handmaid stands in front of the girl and looks her over before smiling.

“Beautiful as always, My Dear.”

(Y/N) smiles before patting the lady’s hand and leaning down to put on her own shoes. Once she is done, the handmaid is at the door holding it open for the young wolf. Upon getting outside, her handmaid breaks away from her to join the mass of people behind the Starks while (Y/N) stands between Robb and Sansa. She smiles towards Sansa and gently squeezes the girl’s hand. She knows that her little sister is nervous about meeting the prince, wanting to impress him. (Y/N) looks towards Robb as his hand lightly rubs against her hand, the two smile at each other. 

The horn blows as the Royal family walks through the gates, all the people of Winterfell sink to their knees. They all rise once King Robert starts talking to Lord Ned, joking towards each other. Robert moves to their mother, giving her a hug before moving towards Robb. (Y/N) smiles as Robb tries his best to seem like the perfect young Lord to the King. Robert then moves to stand in front of her, staring at her but his eyes seemed off in another place.

His hand comes to gently cup her cheek, “Lyanna was reborn and brought back to us.”

(Y/N) gives a tight lipped smile before gently touching Robert’s hand, “My King.”

Not being able to handle being near a girl who looks like his past love, Robert lets go of the girl’s face and walks to Sansa. (Y/N) looks towards the ground, feeling embarrassed from the many eyes she can feel on her suddenly. Her lover’s hand comes to grab her own and gently squeeze, hoping to bring comfort to her. She glances over to him and gives him a slight smile, still feeling uncomfortable. All the Winterfell people wait for Ned and Robert to disappear before walking off to do their own activities. (Y/N) and Robb walk off together, the eyes of Jaime and Cersei Lannister trailing after the two. 

The feast was in full swing, people dancing, drinking, eating, and talking. (Y/N) is sitting with her mother and Cersei at the large table, her eyes always finding their way towards Robb. Robb’s eyes keep finding his sister as well, both waiting for the chance to leave the feast. The two had seen their uncle moments ago, before he slipped outside. Benjen often joins the two in their love making when he can. 

(Y/N) remembers when her uncle found the two, his reaction wasn’t one that she thought he would have. She was on her knees, her hands wrapped around Robb’s hips as he was fucking her mouth. His cum was already dripping out of her cunt, letting Benjen know that the two had been busy. The feral growls and grunts coming from his nephew’s mouth, as well as the gags and muffled moans coming from his niece, was something something Benjen admitted aroused him. The two didn’t notice their uncle was watching them till Robb had came in her mouth and she had drank it down. His niece was damn near whining at that taste she had filled her mouth, already wanting to drink more of her brother’s seed.

“Are you alright, Dear?”

(Y/N) broke away from her thoughts to look over towards her mother and the Queen.

Embarrassed, she smiles at the two, “Yes, My Queen. I am well, I believe I am just feeling a bit stuffed here.” (Y/N) stands from the table, “If you two will please excuse me, I will be heading to my room to settle down.”

She was dismissed by her mother and the Queen, allowing her to walk to her room. As she walks past her brother’s table, she smiles at him. (Y/N) and Robb both know that he can not walk with her, that will cause some suspicion. The girl gets more aroused as she walks to her room, her cunt already soaked at the thought of what is to come. Opening her door, (Y/N) is in a daze and does not notice her uncle sitting on her bed. 

When he clears his throat, (Y/N) jumps and quickly looks over. She calms down once she sees it is him, making her way over to him. Benjen spreads his legs as she gets closer, allowing her to settle in between them. His hands first reach her hips before sliding up her body, gently cupping her breast before sliding up to her neck. His lips press against hers, making her hands come and grab his shoulders. As his tongue licks at her lip, his hands come back down to work on the laces of her dress. Once loose enough, Benjen works the shoulders of her dress down, letting it pool around her feet. They break their kiss to allow (Y/N) to pull his tunic off, her hands smoothing up and down his chest. His own hands coming up to gently play and caress her breast.

“You two seem to be having enough fun without me.”

The two look towards the voice, finding Robb standing against the door. (Y/N) turns around in her uncle’s arms, facing her brother, Benjen’s lips finding their way to her neck.

“We were waiting for you, it's not the same without you.”

Robb smiles before walking towards the two, his hands finding their way to the girl’s waist. His lips press against hers as Benjen’s lips dance around her neck, gently biting and sucking. Pulling away from her lips, Robb pushes her on the bed into Benjen’s lap. Robb crotches in front of the two, spreading his (Y/N)’s legs, prompting their uncle to hold her legs open for him. (Y/N) bites her lip while watching him, their eyes stare into each other as he leans forward.

Robb’s lips gently touch her clit, making her hips jump slightly, only to be held down by Benjen’s arm. The boy’s lips wrap around her clit, he sucks gently before letting go and using his tongue to softly play with the sensitive area. The little noises (Y/N) lets out encourages Robb to move lower down and lick up her slit. She tries to grind against his mouth, letting Robb know what she needs. Finally, her brother lets his tongue slowly sink into her cunt, her uncle turning her face towards him to kiss her deeply. Their tongues fight against each other, until (Y/N) moans as Robb buries his face against her cunt. His tongue is rubbing against her walls while his hand comes up to rub her clit. Robb moves his face away from between her legs, bringing his hand to her slit, gently teasing her. The girl pulls away from her uncle to whine pathetically while looking down at her brother.

As Robb pushes his middle finger into her, he presses kisses up and down her thighs. Her soft moans filled the room, along with her Benjen’s wet kisses that are being pressed against her neck and shoulder. Robb’s slow movements weren’t enough for the girl, making her try to fuck herself on his finger faster. After a moment, Robb decides to stop the teasing, allowing himself to slide another finger inside her cunt. He moves his fingers fast, bringing his mouth down to her, wrapping his lips around her clit. Between the kisses that are being pressed against her neck and shoulder, the thrusting of fingers in her cunt and the sucking around her clit has (Y/N)’s body buzzing with pleasure. It all becomes too much for her, the need to have her both her brother and uncle’s cocks inside her. 

Both men realize what the girl needs, they share a look. Benjen lays (Y/N) on the bed before getting off the bed and undresses himself. Robb is beside him getting undressed as well. Once both of the men are undressed, Benjen brings his nephew close to press his lips against his. Robb gasps while grabbing onto his uncle’s arms, opening his mouth to allow Benjen’s tongue to seek his own out. Benjen reaches down to wrap his hand around Robb’s cock, Robb following his uncle, reaching down to wrap his own hand around Benjen’s cock. The two slowly move their hands up and down, moving at the same pace. Robb’s moans are muffled by Benjen’s lips, his own hips thrusting forward. After both men are fully erect, they pull away from the kiss to look down at each other’s hands around their cocks. The sight made both their cocks jump with excitement. 

Benjen gives Robb one last kiss before letting go of his cock and walking towards the bed, where (Y/N) is laying watching the two. He lays beside her, kissing her lips once before pulling her on top of him. His cock gets trapped between his body and her soaked cunt, making her slowly grind against him. Robb come up behind her, his hands rubbing up and down her back. He gently lifts her up slightly to rub his hand against her cunt, before bring his hand to his cock. While he is coating his cock in her juices, Benjen has her continue to grind against his cock, getting it wet. 

“Are you ready, Uncle?” Robb looks over his sister’s shoulder to look down at Benjen.

Benjen smiles, “Shouldn’t we ask our little wolf here if she is ready?”

Robb lifts her up to see the wetness covering Benjen’s cock and the glisten of her soaked cunt.

“I believe she is ready.”

The girl in question lets out a whine, leaning back against her brother while grinding down on her uncle. The two men smile before Robb taps her ass gently, making her stand on her knees. Benjen is the first to hold his cock to her entrance, letting her slowly sink down on him. The pitiful moan that leaves her mouth is enough to make Robb and Benjen want more. (Y/N) starts to slowly ride Benjen, allowing her body to adjust to his cock. Robb leans back and watches as his sister takes their uncle’s cock so well. It's when the girl starts to ride the man faster do they know she is ready to take his cock as well. 

Robb presses his hand against (Y/N)’s back, pushing her down to lay on Benjen’s chest, allowing the man a chance to kiss her. The boy teases the girl’s already stretched entrance before slowly pushing himself inside as well. The broken gasp that leave (Y/N)’s lips has Robb stop, not wanting to hurt her. 

“More, please, please give me more.” Her begging words have him pushing all the way in.

All of them sit there, enjoying the feeling of being so full and the pulsing heat. Robb slowly pulls out before pushing back inside, making the girl moan softly. Benjen follows suit, thrusting his hips up into his niece. The two start fucking themsleves into her, almost punching moans out of their lover. The noises filling the room are her moans, their grunts and the wet noise of her cunt being used. All three of them are inching towards their release, the twitches from the two male’s cocks and the tightening of the girl’s cunt adding more pleasure to the other. 

(Y/N)’s legs start to shake as she starts to cum around her lover’s cocks, a loud moaning leaving her lips. Both men moan as they feel her cunt milking their cocks, her juices coating them. Both Robb and Benjen’s thrusts start to get erratic, feral grunts and moans leaving them. 

Still on the high of her orgasm, (Y/N) start begging her lovers. “Please, please cum inside me. Cum inside my used cunt, please breed me. Fill my womb with your seed, please!”

Both men moan loudly at the words that come from her mouth and the tightness of her cunt, both trying to starve off their own orgasms. Robb couldn’t last much longer as his cock throbs inside his sister, thrusting his cock inside her as deep as he could. His hands grip her hips harshly as he spills his seed in her. Feeling his nephew cum triggers Benjen’s own orgasm, making him pull his niece down on his cock harshly as he cums inside her. The feeling of their cum inside her sore cunt has (Y/N) twitching as she lays on her uncle’s chest. 

As they lay on the bed, (Y/N) now on her side between Robb and Benjen, they all give each other a kiss and whisper sweet words. Unknowing to any of them, a pair of twins are outside of the door, having heard everything that had been happening in the room.


End file.
